Recovery!
by Xemtlenc
Summary: AU, no magic! "At strength to pull the rope, she ends up breaking", this is what Justin finally understood and decides for once, to do what he wants and not let morals run his life. Rated M for the strong presence of incest & rough sex.
1. Alex, his sister

**A/N:** **As in the series, I'll do Alex & Justin in a bad relationship like dog and cat, and all this without magic. But that does not mean I'm not going to do Jalex! Never!**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **01 - Alex, his sister**

And there, they pose Dean Moriarty without he reacting. This asshole is still drunken and fucking, he's heavy!

They lay him on the side so he does not suffocate if he vomits again, and Justin Russo installs a bucket beside his head. With a little luck, he will have the reflex to vomit in the bucket. Justin goes back to the bathroom with a floor cloth and begins to clean behind him. He can not leave it in this state or his parents will kill him when they come back from their weekend with his little brother.

It is always he who must clean up their shit because none of them is able to be reasonable with alcohol. Fuck, the smell is horrible and gives him nausea. It's disgusting. Shit, it's boring to be the one who does not drink.

"Dean does not look good. He trembles in all directions, he must be cold" Justin hears a voice calling to him.  
"Okay, I'll go get him a blanket" he blew bored.

Justin goes upstairs to enter the parents' room and rummages through their wardrobe. Dammit, not blankets. They have to be all in the dirty linen basket, and he does not have any in his room either. More that one solution, the room of his sister, Alexandra Russo.

He enters without making a noise, does not light the light since his sister is already sleeping.

She came up about half an hour ago, because with all the glasses she swallowed, she was apparently tired. He lights up with the light of his phone. Alex is lying in bed under her duvet. Only her head is out. He goes to her wardrobe right next to the bed and begins to dig in. After a few minutes of research, he finally finds his happiness and takes a cover for Dean. Ready to go, one hand grabs his thigh.

"Hum Dean, come on, I want to, I've been waiting for you since long" she mumbles in her sleep, taking him for her boyfriend.

Because unfortunately, the fucking alcoholic that Justin is forced to endure every evening (and who just disgusting the toilet) is her boyfriend.

"Lexi, it's not ..." Justin starts to say but is suddenly stopped by her hand that goes back to the level of his sex.  
"I want to suck you."

Shit, he gets hard instantly. He knows she is his sister, but hearing these words come out of her mouth, is very exciting. He can not afford it, even if he has already fantasized a bunch of times on a similar scenario. He pushes her hand back.

"Come on Dean, I want to feel your cum on my tongue" her hand goes back to the assault and lands on the bump formed by Justin's dick "you see, you want it too."

After all, why could not he enjoy the situation a little?

She is drunked and thinks she is dealing with her boyfriend. And tomorrow, she will surely have forgotten everything. Justin lets her hand massage his cock and even guide her, while he drops the blanket he came to get on the ground. He raises her blanket and pushes it to the side. He lights up his sister with his phone to admire the show.

Fuck, she's really beautiful!

Alex wears a black tank top with a low neckline and a white lace panties for sleeping. He has a good vision on her two beautiful breasts, they have become very big since last year. He reaches out a hand and places it on a breast that he begins to feel. He wanted to do that long ago. He caresses, palp and kneads, which causes a slight moaning of his little sister.

Alex's hand continues to massage his cock through the jeans. Justin passes his hand in the cleavage to feel her skin. He reaches a nipple that begins to pinch and tickle. Never would he have believed one day had the pleasure of feeling his sexy sister in this way. She shows herself impatient and tries to open his jeans with one hand. He grabs her hand to stop her.

Justin does not forget what he originally came to do in this room. And then, it's been a while since he went up, the others will start to find this suspicious.

"Wait Alex, I have to go but I'll be right back" he whispers in her ear.  
"You promise?" she said softly and he answered in the affirmative.

He picks up the blanket and goes out of the room as soon as possible before changing his mind. It would not have been necessary for this story to go any further, it could have gone wrong. Justin congratulates himself for his will to resist the incestuous temptation and goes down the steps.

* * *

Dean is still on the couch.

Apparently, the others covered him with several coats waiting for the cover. William & Jeremy are each installed in an armchair with a weed in hand. They already look somewhere else. The evening seems to be over, as there is nobody else. Fucking of alcoholics and drug addicts, it is one in the morning and they are already all K.O.

The other two laugh like fools in their armchairs, only them know why. An idea crosses his mind. If Justin goes back now, they may not even realize his absence. He deliberates internally when a heat gains it more and more. He feels he is going to do something wrong and it excites him.

He is decided, he goes up the steps quickly and enters again in the room of his sister.

Alex seems to have already fallen asleep again and did not put the comforter back on her. She is positioned on the back, legs slightly apart. Justin moves slowly, lets his fingers slowly lift up her thigh and reaches her panties that look like he has suffered a recent flood. His fingers are inserted under the thin tissue and caresses her intimate lips.

They are warm and damp. Justin harvests a little of this nectar and carries it to his lips. This forbidden taste makes him crazy. He is now too tight in his jeans and now knows it's too late to back off. Justin finally releases his sex that begins to masturbate slowly while observing the angelic face of his sister. She seems so pacified, so calm. His eyes linger on her luscious lips which seem to form a slight smile, he takes it as an invitation.

Justin gets closer and closer to her face, and puts the head of his cock on her lips. He rubs it to deposit pre-seminal fluid. He tries to force her mouth in order to penetrate inside. Suddenly, she yields and her tongue takes hold of the end of his sex, failing to make him faint. Apparently, Alex is awake and has not forgotten her urge to suck her boyfriend.

Perfect!

She turns her head to facilitate the introduction of his sex, one of her hands comes to catch his dick. Alex is taken by a frenzy, greedy for cock, she begins sucking him voraciously, licking the tip with her tongue greedy and swallowing his cock all the way down to offer him throats deep.

Justin was never sucked like this. She is as talented as her reputation suggests. She did what she could to push up the pressure. Besides, he will not be long to cum. Her hand enters behind her head and caresses her beautiful brown hair. He grabs her and blocks her head to prevent her from moving. Justin now gives violent blows of pelvis. He literally fucks her mouth and this bitch does nothing to stop him. She lets herself do it, he accelerates the cadence and force her of his blows. Exercise causes her to drool a lot, there are everywhere on her bed. Suddenly, he sinks deep into her throat to pour out liters of sperm, finally way of talking. It's incredible, cum in the throat of his sister. If his sister bitch knew he was not Dean. Justin pulls his cock out of her mouth and watches her get back on her back.

"I like when you fuck my mouth wildly, Dean. I still want it" Alex said, taking one of her hands and putting it on her breast.  
"Me too" Justin says with a sadistic smile on his lips.

He positions himself astride her, takes her two big breasts and palpates them roughly. He removes her tank top and plunges his face into her two big splendid boobs. He licks the nipples, tickles them, sucks and nibbles, making her moan. After several minutes of this treatment, he regains strength and is ready for the second round. He removes all his clothes to be naked. She does not see him in the darkness of the room, but undoubtedly knows what he is doing.

"Fuck me" she orders him "fuck me like a whore."

Justin turns her back and removes her panties. He introduces three fingers in her pussy and begins to fuck her. She is all soaked and shouts lightly. She tends her ass to her brother to invite him to finger her even more. His hand is soaked with her cum, he spread out on her ass to lubricate it a bit. Justin introduces the thumb while his other three fingers continue to stuff her pussy. He penetrates his two orifices for several minutes. Two fingers of his other hand (then a third) come to replace his thumb in her ass.

"Go Dean, fuck me now" Alex begs him "I can not take this any more, I have the pussy on fire."

He approaches his sex and rubs it along between her buttocks, then her wet slit. Impatient, she pulls back her pelvis to try to start the penetration but he prevents her. Justin makes her languish a little more before that. Then, suddenly, at the moment when she no longer expected it, he penetrates her dryly. Justin sinks easily into her hot, wet sex. She grows a kind of purring contentment ... but that's not what she believes and he retires.

"What the hell are you doing? Fuck me now" she says with displeasure and he puts the tip of his cock on her anus and begins to push to open an opening "no, not there. You know very well that I do not want to."  
"Shut up slut. You have nothing to say. Let yourself go and everything will go well" he advises her.

Without giving her time to protest again, Justin gives a big shots and sinks into this narrow ass. She gives a little cry. He awaits a little that her foundation gets used to the untimely presence, then it begins to undulate slowly of the pelvis.

She starts to struggle so he puts her face into her pillow and takes advantage of his weight to keep her as much as possible. He is in her ass, he takes possession now and nothing will stop him until he has finished. Since the time he dreams of getting her ass, today the time has come.

Today, Justin takes his revenge on his sister. He has no shame to abuse her like this, since she has taken advantage of him. He is the one who does not drink. Until now, she has participated him in her evenings only for this reason. It needed someone to ensure the situation in case of slips and that someone has always been him. It took somebody to drive the car and take the others back home and that someone is still and always him.

And with all that, not even a thank you. On the contrary, Alex spends her time treating him as perverted geek and belittling him. She look askance at him, openly mocks her older brother in front of her friends. Yes, even if he knows it's wrong, Justin has no shame to abuse her this tonight.

* * *

Because yes, Alex is a very big slut.

When he thinks of all the guys she date with before that asshole of Dean, there was a lot and she deceived most of them. Justin thinks that Dean must already be cuckold before this evening, it seems even that she was fucked by this pervert of Laritate at the time of the high school. It would not surprise him on her part.

He is the one who never protested and always served his fucking sister, even though he knew she would never thank him. Anyway, he keeps fucking her ass faster and faster. She no longer struggles and he even believes that she moans with pleasure ... or pain. Difficult to make the difference because she always has the face plunged into her pillow, which stifles moans. Justin releases a little pressure on her head.

"Do you like that, little whore? Do you like me fucking your ass?" he smiled wickedly.

She does not respond, so he gives a violent kidney stroke. She utters a cry of pain.

"I asked you a question. Do you like fucking your ass?" he asks while slamming her ass.  
"Yes, yes" she said hesitantly and jerky.  
"Stronger" he orders her.  
"Yes, I like to feel your cock in my ass."  
"Right answer."

Justin does not know if she lies and tells him what he wants to hear. In any case, he continues to fuck her ever more quickly. Justin does not pity her, he wants she is hurts tomorrow, that her ass can remember all day the assaults she is undergoing.

Justin feels the pleasure arrives soon, so he withdraws from her ass, she seems to let out a sigh of relief. He turns her back, Alex looks dejected, flaccid, tired.

Sodomy and alcohol had to pump all her energy. Justin settles over her and jerks himself over her breasts. It does not take him long to ejaculate several jets of sperm that land on her face and her chest. He pours out years of frustrations on this face that always made him very envious.

Justin desired her as much as he hated her!

Tonight, he feels more liberated. She will no longer have the same hold over him. He wipes his dick on her sheets, gets up, gets dressed and leaves the room while Alex is half conscious and did not move a hair. Justin closes her door without any remorse.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**


	2. Juliet, his niece

**A/N: In this sequel, Juliet & Mason are younger than Alex & Justin, as Juliet is Alex's daughter in this story.**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **02 - Juliet, his niece**

 **Many years later,**

His life became a mortal boredom.

Justin Russo has money and a beautiful woman, but he is bored. His wife does not want him any more for a long time. In fact, if he married her, it was mainly to get closer to her father, a very fortunate banker. Ten years ago, he needed a big investor to start his business, and her father could not refuse his son-in-law.

Gertrude Hollingsworth was madly in love with him, not to mention that she hated his sister as much as he did, so he convinced himself that it was reciprocal. The years have passed and the illusion has risen. Gigi has become insipid, insignificant, boring. Today, his business thrives and he has money to stop knowing what to do with it, Justin has reached his goals.

He has his personal secretary, the former best friend of his sister Harper Finkle, whom he knew she was in love with him too, so he could take advantage of her to realize some fantasies, And a little to take revenge a little more on Alex. Justin did not have any remorse to deprave and pervert Harper and to begin with, he had to have it on hand to satisfy his personal needs.

This began more than 7 years ago when he was hired a new secretary. Harper was his sixth candidate, and unlike the others, he made her pass a little test. After a blowjob of five minute, Justin had cum on her face smearing her makeup while she sat in position W under his desk. He told her not to wash her face, went home and sent a picture of her face stained with his sperm as proof of her obedience, which she did as she love, even if she felt ashamed of this little humiliation. Since her submission was proven sincere, he continued his little game this way for years.

Being a big fan of sodomy, Harper had to good prepare her ass for him and he gave her an intensive training, the redhead often had to widen her anus with various objects: first with small dildos, then bigger and bigger, to vegetables such as zucchinis and large cucumbers. Since the last year, Justin had him sit often on a cone of signaling and the worst part, it's that the ass of Harper takes very well at the bottom, so her ass was enlarged, Justin could break his arm into without problem!

While they were on a business trip on the west side (Justin often took Harper on his travels to kill boredom) to go sign a big contract with an investor, Justin discovered that there were more perverse than him .

Stevie Nichols, Ford's new ceo, had flashed on Justin and had proposed to him to settle the small details of the contract with her, and to bring his secretary. Seeing the perverse gleam in her eyes, it had given him chills in his back, and he had easily accepted, much to Harper's dismay. That night, lying on the deckchair, Justin had taken the opportunity to fuck Stevie's ass in her sumptuous villa in San Francisco, while she was crouching back at him and legs apart, while Harper had to not only watch them on four legs, but she had also to lick the pussy of this woman ... while her dog mastiff fucked her pussy like a female in heat with the aim of knock up her, even if it was impossible.

It was a fabulous weekend where Justin learned a lot from Stevie, at Harper's expense. Two years later, Harper was entering her 8th month of pregnancy and her husband Zeke Beakerman was very happy to be a father ... only, he was not the father of the child, or the other three children of Harper, but he will never know. Justin was particularly excited to fuck the pregnant wife of another man (even though he was his best friend) and he did not hesitate to abuse her whenever he could.

As this time when his wife Gigi was visiting her parents in Philadelphia, Justin had taken advantage of her absence to go to Harper's apartment to take advantage of her. Having no other choice (Harper felt trapped with her boss), they had fucked in the marriage bed with Harper over him while Justin pressed her nipples to make her moan and get out a bit of her milk, while Zeke was deep asleep at their side (Justin knew that nothing in the world could awaken him, not even the cheating of his wife next to him).

He also enjoyed humiliating her, such as make her wear diapers under her pantyhose during office hours. Justin forbade her to use the toilet and relieve herself on the spot, Harper hated to feel so dirty in her piss or shit, or go home in those soiled diapers by taking the subway or walking the streets, but she was afraid of him.

And she was even more afraid of losing Zeke, he is now the only person who loves her and she does not want him to know for this other side of her: the personal whore of Justin Russo.

Anymore, all that give Justin Russo a little taste and prevented him from sinking into boredom, but apart from that, he had nothing else.

* * *

The trees scroll under the light of his car headlights, and Justin rolls alone in the night, rocked by the purring of the engine. Directional panels appear. What was the name of the town she gave him? He looks at the address he scribbled on a piece of paper: Flemington. Ah yes, so he takes the direction of this town.

It was a phone call that woke him up in the middle of the night.

It was his niece!

She found herself again in ' _he does not know which evening_ ' and needed someone to pick her up. And as usual, who is she calling in these cases? Her " _darling_ ", as she likes to nickname him. She knows that he refuses her rarely his help, but she will have to learn to cope on her own, he will not always have fun stealing to her rescue.

It still takes half an hour to reach Flemington and a few more minutes to find the right address. His nerves heat him, she really needed to get lost so far in this corner? Justin finds her with three guys in front of a big house. She leaned alongside one of the guys who took advantage to put his hand to her ass.

Justin parked, got out of the car and went to meet them.

"Juliet, it's me" he says annoyed.  
"Oh, darling, you're finally here," she exclaims, throwing herself in his arms and failing to stumble.

A strong odor of alcohol emanates from her. She hardly stands on her legs, she is stuffed, as usual.

"Fuck, Juliet, you're completely drunk. You know your mother hates to see you in this state?"  
"I am of age, I do what I want."

Justin accompanies her to the car while holding her so she will not fall. He helps her climb inside while grazing her ass in passing. Not that he takes advantage of the situation, it is just that she never offended when his hand wandered a few seconds on her buttocks, time of a good morning for example. And as he likes to feel the furrow of her buttocks under his fingers, even for a brief moment, it has become a habit.

It must be said that Juliet Russo is beautiful, she looks very much like her mother Alex at the same age (except for her blonde hair): same angelic face, same look of embers. The only difference is that she has her ass and breasts dish than her mother. She knows that her uncle is not insensitive to her charm and has always played to make her what she wants, like convincing him to pay her a gift, for example, an expensive gift, of course. For that, she always gives him affectionate little nicknames, uses her desperate look of doe and shows himself very cuddly. Justin climbs in the car, Juliet is slumped in her seat, the head half in the vapes. He turns the key in the ignition and starts.

"Fuck, Juliet, I never found you in such a pitiful state. Did you take anything but alcohol?"  
"No, just glasses" she managed to mumble.

They go out of town and roll in silence. Generally, when he recovers her in this state, she ends the night at home to avoid appearing before Alex. Gigi & Justin have played the game so far thinking that she had the right to make her own experiences and commit her own mistakes, but lately Juliet is really starting to exaggerate.

Justin watches her in the rear-view mirror. She oscillates between moments of sleep and semi-consciousness. He examines her outfit in more detail. She is dressed in a tight-fitting dress with fine shoulder straps that only go down very high on her thighs.

"You're not going to tell mom?" she said faintly.  
"Juliet, you know I'll have to tell her at one point" he rolled his eyes.  
"It is not because she is a saint that I must not amuse myself" she spat.

A saint? If she knew what Alex really was, she would not treat her as a saint ... but we must admit that her mother changed radically from one day to the next. She stopped the alcohol suddenly and was much wiser with the guys. Her transformation surprised everyone.

"You know your mother is worried about you, look at how you get dressed tonight, you do not even have a bra. Have you put on a pair of panties?" Justin does not wait for an answer and raises the bottom of her dress to check. No, nothing. What a slut, like her mother at her age "besides, who was this guys?"  
"Friends."  
"And often do your friends put the hand to your ass?"  
"It happens."  
"They fucked you?"  
"Maybe" she leaves hovering.

In his heart, he is certain that this is the case. Fuck, they must have enjoyed it. He's all hard just imagining the scene. How many guys have already fucked her? He assumes she must have a long hunting table behind her, like her mother.

"Darling" Juliet manages to mumble "do not say anything to mom, please."  
"I'll have to do it, I can not keep hiding it."  
"Darling, be ... nice."  
"Nice, do not you think you're exaggerating?" Justin got annoyed "I'm tired of always responding to your whims. You must learn to assume the consequences of your choices."  
"Pity, be nice."

Justin does not answer and continues on his way. An idea suddenly crosses his head and a strong heat wins him once more. He feels he is going to do something wrong, and it excites him. He puts his hand on the thigh of his niece and begins to caress it gently. Her skin is soft and warm. Juliet did not react.

"If I'm nice to you, are you gonna be it with me?" he questioned her.

Juliet puts a long time before pronouncing a " _yes_ " and spreading her thighs. His hand then slips into her crotch and discovers a boiling sex. He plays with her intimate lips and clit, plunges a finger into her vulva. Juliet remains silent, not a word, not a moan. She merely looks asleep on the road.

Her body ends up reacting a little more and her sex moistens more. Juliet finally releases a word: a « _darling_ » that looks more like a distant sigh.

Justin takes her hand and places it on his crotch. She understands what she has to do and caresses his cock gently.

* * *

Justin suddenly leaves the main road to take a small road lost in the woods and find a corner where to park. It's time to move on to the sequel of the program. He releases his sex from his pants and detaches his seat belt.

"What is happening?" she reacts "we have already arrived?"

He answers that no and he grabs her head and directs it towards his tense dick. Juliet lets go and agrees to slide his cock into her mouth. Oh fuck, the feeling is exquisite. He hardly believes what is happening: his cock is in the mouth of his niece, and she does not hesitate to suck her " _darling_ ". Since the time she made him fantasize, Juliet finally offers herself to him and he will enjoy, as with her mother. There is no reason why it is always the others who take advantage of her.

Where her mother voraciously eats his cock the night she confused him with her boyfriend, Juliet prefers to take the time to savor the tasting. She behaves like a gourmet, tenderly sucks the tip and is content (mostly) with licks along his manhood or on the head.

Justin sits down in his chair and gets invaded by the pleasure. His hands go in search of her breasts with which they end up playing. She may have smaller than her mother's, her chest occupies a more than respectable volume. He palpates her breasts, takes out her cleavage and plays with her nipples as she continues to lick his cock lovingly.

His hand now slips into her hair as he caresses them tenderly. It is strange because usually he likes to take things in hand and fuck the woman's mouth, to impose her selfishly on his pleasure, but tonight he wants to let her do it in her own way. It is just as effective since he feels his pleasure climb dangerously until exploding in her mouth. Juliet continues to lick him as if nothing had happened and abandons his sex only when the latter begins to lose in volume. She straightened up and stared at him with an undecipherable look. Justin never found her so beautiful that at that moment, then he kissed her. His tongue creeps into her mouth and wraps around hers. The taste of his cock is present, but he does not care.

Justin kisses her in the neck and licks her breasts. His tongue has fun to titillate her nipples. Two fingers have inserted in her pussy and masturbate her. Juliet finally allowed herself to groan with pleasure. Her pussy is now completely flooded. This bitch really loves it.

"... only Mason" she said suddenly "the boys just now, only Mason touched me, he squeezed me and fingered, but nothing more. He wanted that I suck him but I refuse."  
"Why did you refuse?" he is very interested in this refusal.  
"I did not want to do anything, to have fun, yes but no matter how. So you see, I still know what I'm doing, darling, you do not need to tell Mom. I will be nice to you, promised, but say nothing."  
"Yes, I will not say anything" he reassured her before kissing her again.

So like that, she did not want to suck her boyfriend but agreed to suck him, her uncle? An incestuous little slut, he is not the only one in the family.

Justin gets out of the vehicle and pulls her outside. Juliet looks at him without understanding his intention, he puts her belly on the hood of his car and rubs with her while placing kisses on her neck. He takes her breasts in hand and kneads them vigorously. His hand goes up the bottom of her dress to discover her ass, and several of his fingers amuse to alternate between her ass and her pussy. Juliet groaned. It is time to move on to serious things: the end of his virility points to her anus.

"No, not by that."  
"Be nice" he whispers in herr ear.  
"Okay, okay" she yields nervously.  
"Ask me" he orders her.  
"Sodomise me, please darling!"

Justin fucked her mother's ass, out of the question that he did not fuck hers. His cock presses on her hole and opens a passage. A cry escapes from Juliet. He slips slowly in her foundation, deeper and deeper. It is very close, he begins with wise movements of back and forth, the time that his niece becomes accustomed to this volume.

Given her little cries, Juliet hurts but does not struggle. She lets herself do it. She offers her ass as she offers her mouth. He intends to enjoy it to the point of enjoyment, feeling her submissive to his pleasure begins to make him turn his head, and he accelerates the cadence. Her ass is now his, and to him alone. Nothing will stop him from enjoying it.

Today, his dick in her ass, Justin has the impression to take his due. She took advantage of him, this evening, it is him who finally benefits from her.

Her body no longer holds up under the power of his assaults. Juliet now shouts a strident sound that drowns in the woods. She still does not struggle, on the contrary, her attitude seems rather to encourage him to continue. Soon she even let out a plaintive " _yes_ ". The little slut enjoys the treatment that is being inflicted by her " _darling_ ". Alex also ended up enjoying being fucked by the ass.

Feeling his dick sliding into the narrow ass of his niece is the most wonderful sensation.

Knowing more that she appreciates the thing is the icing on the cake. He took her mother once when she took him for another, but with Juliet, he plans to play well in the long run. He has never felt so much alive in his life, and it is her who makes him that effect. Unlike his boring wife and his secretary that he begins to get bored of humiliating her.

Juliet Russo, the daughter of his sister, is now his new way to overcome the boredom that has become his life, he will make her the nicest of nieces.

It is with this promise in mind that Justin feels the enjoyment come. She also seems about to cum. He unleashes for the grand final, and it is together that they cries their orgasm. While he retires and sees his cum running from her anus to her feet, Justin has a picture in his mind of Juliet pregnant with his child ... and he's hard again.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
